cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Araritic Republic
In their youngest days, the Araritics were a small political party, one of many vying for power and influence in Iceland. Simple man, born of British parents, but an Icelander tried and true, headed them. His name was Robert Athenos, though history will remember his as Greatak the Noble. Through his leadership, they would go from a small political party to the ruling faction of Iceland. When the Araritic Party formed, the current government had been steadily corrupting. The President had been known to openly bribe and blatantly misused his power. All wished for change, but none knew how to go about achieving reform save for Robert. He proposed that the government be reborn and made a new. The people loved his idea and the Araritic Party exploded, hundreds of people joining and many of those pledged monetary support, the best thing at the time. In their first attempt at running for Senate, 7 Araritics were voted in, the largest secondary Party percentage. With this small group suddenly growing so fast, the President believed that Robert was planning an overthrow one way or another. To protect himself, he issued a warrant for Robert's arrest under the charges of conspiracy and disturbing the peace. Robert went without a fuss and was taken to court. On an amazing stroke of luck, the judge was one of the few left uncorrupted by the President's hand. He found no legitimate charges and Robert was released. Within the week that judge was arrested for Biased Judgment and Accepting a Bribe. The President again issued a warrant for Robert's arrest, this time with bribery added to the charges. When the police squad arrived at the building where the Araritics had been using as a headquarters, the receptionists denied the officer's entry, insisting that the charges were phony and proceeded to shut down the elevators and electronically lock the stairs to the upper levels. The police estimated at least 100 Araritics in the building and a police attempt to storm the building would result in most likely many casualties and a terrible public image. They left and canceled the warrant. They were all imprisoned for Shirking of Public Duty and Insubordination the next day. The President was growing impatient with the Araritics and again tried to apprehend Robert, this time with the military. He ordered a detachment of soldiers to enter the building and retrieve Robert, dead or alive. News of this reached the Araritics and anyone with access to weaponry (restricted only to very few civilians, even hunting weapons were rarely possessed) and sympathy for the Araritics provided for them so by the time the soldiers arrived, the building was locked down and the inhabitants armed. An entrance was made explosively and the soldiers entered the building, safety off. This was broadcast on the news and Araritics from all over the city flocked to the building and surrounded the building, blocking the way in or out of the building. The soldiers called for tank support, hoping that they would scare the civilians away from the building. It didn't work and a few of the tanks fired their machine guns in front of the crowd, as a warning. This sparked the mob into a mad fury. They swarmed the tanks and climbed on top of them, ripping the hatches open and pulling the crew out before severely beating them. The crowd operated so quickly, very few shots could be fired into the crowd and only 10 people from the mob died. Though very few actual damages were caused by this event, Iceland would never be the same. In Reykjavik and other nearby areas where Araritic support was high, riots erupted. Mobs became armed and assaulted military bases, police stations, arms factories and government structures. Scores of military and police personnel were killed and dozens of buildings destroyed. In Reykjavik, the mobs poured into the Presidential Estate and set fire to the President and Cabinet's homes. The officials couldn't escape and were devoured by the flames to the joyous cries of the mobs outside. Formation and First King Rebuilding the nation would prove to be a simple task as a vast majority of the population was offically Araritic and countless more were huge supportters of Robert. It was assumed that all previous Presidential and Cabinet powers went to the Senate who had a chance to actually do something for the first time in years. Most of the corrupted Senators stepped down or were replaced in a vote held a little over a week after the President's death. They maintained day to day function while another vote was organized to decide what to do next. The Araritics had intended to introduce slow reforms and had not planned for the event of complete power. The vote was held and in an amazing 92% vote, Robert Athenos was decided to be their undisputed leader and that a new Constitution be established. The Senate began to draft the new Constitution and decided to declare Robert King of the Araritics. Eventually it became apparent that the Senate wouldn't be turned from this idea so he agreed and the Senate continued their task. In the end it was realized that not every descendant of Robert would be as great a leader so the Senate would be maintained to hold a portion of the government's power and to veto the King should his actions be found corrupt. The general public would vote on this Senate and would have the power to challenge any decrees as long as impeach the King should his actions become hopelessly corrupt. The Constitution was finished to guarantee numerous rights to the citizens and established their attempts to remain neutral and economic growth. When placed to vote, another amazing 92% vote ratified it. Robert demanded that the people vote him into power and he was voted in with the Senate in an essentially monopolized election with the original Senate and Robert as the only candidates, save for a few regional politicians. Robert's reign would be a just and noble one, but it is usually overlooked by history teachers as his successor would accomplish much more. His rule was not a revolutionary one, but ensured the Republic's stability. He established the Bank of Araritas and made it a political priority of the nation. Robert also personally designed and commissioned the King's Estate, a political compound which housed the King and Senate living quarters as well as assembly halls, the Senate House and other political facilities, giving the government a home. These two achievements alone would've been note-worthy, but Robert's successor would be a truly great leader. Another drawback to Robert's reign was the initial failure of the bank. It started as a vault to hold the tax surpluses but slowly grew into a national bank system. It was trusted and around 70% of the people used it by the end of Robert's reign, but it was only a national bank. In order to achieve the lofty goals set for it, the bank would need to grow to an international status. In the later part of Robert's reign, he would attempt to reform the system and make it into an economic powerhouse. He would never finish these reforms as he would suffer a minor stroke which would lead to him stepping down, leaving power to his son, James Issac Athenos. Jim's Early Reforms As Jim took power after his father’s stroke, he began a number of reforms that were focused to the nation’s economy as his father’s had been. His first project was to construct a world-class harbor capable of supporting a large national merchant fleet to grow the nations exporting and importing. The plan proved to be extremely beneficial and the sudden surplus in trade allowed for the next reform to take place, a renovation and standardization of the nation’s industrial development. A number of new industrial complexes were constructed all over the nation and national production skyrocketed as regulations were placed on the waste output of the factories and quality controls on the product. This also saw an increase in rural development in the form of farms and plantations using new equipment created in the reformed factory system. As the nation grew with revolutions occurring in the eastern parts of Iceland and annexing into the Republic, Jim felt a reform in the education system was necessary to improve the standard of living in these previously dim areas. Along side the state-funded education expansion, a number of private companies began constructing stadiums across the nation to bring entertainment to the people. The increase in happiness and schooling helped these new regions add to the national economy as well. As poor luck would have it, these new areas also brought disease in a minor outbreak, just under 100 people died to a mysterious disease that seemed to fade away as quickly as it came. This spurred public outrage at the lack of medical facilities outside the founding territories. Jim responded to this by launching at great expense to the national treasury, a medical expansion, building dozens of medical clinics and centralizing and standardizing the medical system. With this also followed a new hospital and university construction in one of the rapidly expanding central regions of the Republic. Also around this time, the people began to turn to religion once more for guidance and a number of private companies funded the construction of a number of new churches to support the renewed faith. After this, tourism began to finally catch on and the Republic’s small status made it a popular hideaway for international criminals. To counter this Jim founded the Araritic Intelligence Department and expanded the Police force with them. Together these two organizations brought down the criminal hideouts and began to gain a reputation for being extremely effective and they began to help with international anti-terrorist operations. To help support this new avenue of operation, the Department of Foreign Powers was formed to better facilitate the growing international relations. category: Araritic Republic